Forever Yours
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: COMPLETE!! Yuffie X Vincent Romance! Sequel to 'Learning To Love You', LEMON IN LAST CHAPTER!!!! re-post
1. Forever Yours Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7!

**A/N:** Finally I have started working on the Sequel to _'Learning to Love You'__ entitled, __'Forever Yours'._ **Note:** This is a preview/prologue for the sequel, the first chapter-chapter may be out somewhere between tonight or 3 weeks from now. All depends how motivated I am. I've been in a reading mood lately which has helped my writers block greatly since I have not had any stories to work on, at least that were expected to be out soon. So, please review it means a lot, be honest ok? I want to know what you think that way I can improve the story as I go along! Got any ideas for the plot of this sequel please include there or in an email it means a lot! Thanks!

**By:** Lucia Ice Almasy A.K.A. Sorceress Fujin _//Or is it the other way around? -shrugs- I'm too tired to think anyway, on with the story!//_

**E-Mail:** Sorceresfujin@aol.com

________________________________________________________

**Forever Yours**

'It's been two years to the date that my Moth-- Lucia died, sacrificing her life for mine. I stand here gazing at the marble stone in front of me, so many memories of her even though I only knew her for a few years,' Laughing I remember her, 'Cold, Blunt, and Bitchy.' Grinning I toss a white rose onto her grave. 'Maybe those things, but most of all she was a caring, loyal, and a loving mother. I know she wasn't my real Mother, but, that's what I knew her as and nothing can replace that, she will always be a Mother to me.' Silently a tear escapes its forced capture falling smoothly down my pale cheek, a light gasp emitting from my throat as a soft familiar hand brushes it away.

*

Wiping the tear away Vincent wrapped his cape around the small woman as the sound of thunder roared through the sky, rain hastily almost magnetized falling onto the ground. "Let's go inside, Yufs." The cold yet caring voice spoke softly into her ear.

"Alright." Yuffie replied resting her head onto his shoulder as they continued towards the mansion, gazing up brownish-gray eyes locked onto her--their home. In front of her was the newly rebuilt-replica of the Shinra Mansion, looking gloomy as ever to others but, lovely to it's occupants.

Entering their home a warm rush of air greeted them as the fireplace cackled, sparking as if to say 'Welcome Home'. Placing his cybernetic claw under her knees his human hand onto her back she was lifted into the air, tightly pressed against the older mans chest as he walked towards the couch shutting the door with his foot.

The ninja giggled as she was gently placed onto the couch and handed a glass of Merlot. "Vinny, wh--" Yuffie started to ask as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss, his tongue lightly licking her chapped lips, as she parted them giving it entry to explore her mouth as he lightly nipped at her lower lip, pulling away slowly he sat next to her and sipped his wine not meeting her gaze as red eyes gazed into the fire. "Wow.." Yuffie replied after several minutes of silence, touching her lips lightly with her slim fingers. 

Regaining his vocal chords Vincent narrowed his eyes gazing into the fire trying to fight back a blush creeping its way to his already tainted pink cheeks. "Yuffie.." 

________________________________________________________

***********

**++TBC++**

***********


	2. Forever Yours Chapter One

_**A/N:** I want to thank marsbar15 for editing this chapter for me. She will also be editing all the chapters to this story. At least till she gets sick of correctin all my mistakes. hehe Anyway, enjoy the long awaited beginning of Forever Yours!_

_**Preview--** "It's baby shower. And I was NOT babbling you inconsiderate jackass." The brown haired woman yelled at her spiky haired husband. End Preview._

~^~Sorceress Fujin~^~ 

** -:-Forever Yours-:- **

______________________

__

Chapter One 

_____________

.

.

.

_________________________________________________________

**_Chapter One--_**

"Yuffie..." Vincent said softly, gazing at the flames as they crackled through the eerie silence that surrounded them. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he whispered quietly. "Do you remember that ..discussion.. we had about 6 months prior to today? About.."

Yuffie sighed looking down at the liquid in her crystal glass as she swooshed it around in a slow circle as a memory evaded her thoughts.

_

~^~Flashback ~^~6 Months Prior~^~

_

"What is wrong Yuf's?" The crimson eyed man in black asked as he entered the dimly lit living room. He walked towards the window where a young woman sat with one leg drawn up, her arm slung over her knee, and head on her arm, staring out the window at the nights sky.

Breathing softly, Yuffie spoke in a soft, shy voice. "Do you want.. I mean should we, I.." Taking a breath the ninja continued, "can we have a baby?"

One blink. Two blinks. Vincent furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "No." The former Turk replied rather quickly before turning to leave the room.

"Vincent, wait!" the brown headed ninja called out, quickly biting her lip as she saw his pause. "Why not?"

"I don't want one. It's late. Get some sleep, we have to go to Strife's tomorrow." Vincent replied his voice monotone as he continued to exit the room. 

"Damn it, Vincent! What about me?! What if I want to have a baby?! Can't we at least talk about this?!" Yuffie asked-whined in a frustrated yet angry way as she turned her head to look at his retreating figure. 

The sound of footsteps walking away faded fast as Valentine exited the room to his chambers. That left his wife sitting there upset in the dark room. 

~^~End Flashback~^~

Taking a sip of the bitter sweet alcohol, Yuffie frowned. "Vincent, there is nothing to talk about. You made it quite clear you don't want to have a child with me. That's fine, I've accepted it. I don't blame you for how you feel." Yuffie said as she set down her glass onto the wooden table that was covered by a scarlet red cloth.

"No, I've changed my mind Yuffie... It's just the question was very ...sudden.. After all these years I just can't believe I'd be a good father. I spent 30 years of my life in a coffin for life streams sake. And if you want a child..." Vincent explained as he set down his own glass. "I just want you to be happy."

"Do you want to have a baby?" Yuffie said, countering her husband's speech. Her eyes were glittering with hope.

"We should have one if you want one." Vincent replied as looked over at her as grayish-brown eyes. He frowned once again. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Answer me this. Do you want to have a child with me? Or. Are you doing this just so you won't feel guilty?" Yuffie questioned sternly.

"Well.." 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she jumped off the couch and bolted up the stairs. Seconds later a loud slam of a wooden door was heard. Pale fingers slid through black as night hair as he cradled his head; the fire crackling loudly.

Sobbing into the black silk pillow Yuffie coughed and stared at the headboard. 'How can he bring that conversation up today?! Today! Of all the days in the year he has to bring it up now, he knows that today is like the hardest day of the year for me.. Vinny, doesn't even want a baby with me! He would be a great father... but, that's not the point he does not want a baby and I don't want him to do something he would regret....' Sniffling gray eyes turned to stare at the ceiling. 

'When did I start thinking this much? Not that I mind, Gawd no I like it... sometimes... I don't know it just seems to make me feel closer to ....him... Sure, he tells me I'm not immature. But, please! Even I know I am.. I'm only 21 years old. I spent most of my life by myself 'borrowing' Materia from explorers, forced to marry, nothing has ever been my choice. It's always been what would be best for Wutai or for that person; never for me. I know Vinny just wants me to be happy, he is the first I've known that actually wants that. That's one reason why I want to have his baby, he says he loves me that's why I want to have a family, with him.' Her eyes became wide as she gazed at the ceiling, as more tears flooded her eyes, cascading down her pale cheeks. 

'The only family I've ever had is dead or could care less about me. All because of me. My real mother gone, Lucia the one I call my Mother, gone. Gone, protecting me. Maybe, maybe I shouldn't ever have children.... They will just be taken away, something will happen and they will be take away.. Just like my mothers.' 

~^~

Vincent stood up walking towards his room where his wife cried. Stopping at the door he opened it slowly, letting his right side into the room. "Yuffie, may I come in?" A small nod was his response as his disturbed wife cut her sobbing down to sniffles. Walking over he sat on the side of the bed resting his claw on the small of her back. "....I didn't mean to upset you. It's hard for me to express what I want."

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Valentine interrupted throwing herself into his chest sobbing into the black shirt. "You don't have to feel bad anymore. I've decided I never want to have kids." 

Crimson eyes went wide as he stopped brushing her hair with his fingers. "Wh-"

Yawning, Yuffie rubbed her bloodshot eyes. "I am going to sleep. Goodnight Vinny!" She said in a happy 'nothings wrong' voice before she jumped up to the dresser and changed into a small green shirt. The ninja then made her way to the bed and slid under the covers. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

For several minutes Vincent sat there, watching his distraught wife. He too changed into some black boxers before getting under the covers and pulled his wife close to him as they drifted off to sleep.

~^~

The sound of knocking awoke Vincent from his restless sleep, yawning he pulled himself out of bed. He was careful not to wake his wife. He slid some black sweat pants on and headed towards the door. 

"Whoa…" Tifa said staring at her friends muscular chest, blushing she laughed nervously. "Sorry.."

"Hey Vincent." Said the spiky haired ex-never really was-first class SOLDIER. As he stepped into view, Cloud couldn't help but roll his eyes at his wife. "Can you stop gawking at Vince's chest now, sweetie?" Cloud laughed as he saw his mate turn bright red. Raising a eyebrow, Vincent gestured for them to come inside as he went upstairs to get a shirt on. 

"Who's here? That sounded like Tif, and Spike." Yuffie asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes. Swinging her legs over the edge of he bed she walked to the dresser swaying her hips unconsciously; causing Vincent to groan slightly as he came up behind her, trailing kisses around her neck. 

The former Turk whispered in her ear. "Yes, actually. They are waiting downstairs." 

Holding back a moan she pulled on her clothes. "Not now." Yuffie said, then rushed downstairs. 

Sighing, Vincent pulled on a black button over shirt. Before heading back downstairs. Entering the room he sat across from the blond in a dark blue leather chair. "Not to sound rude, but what are you two doing here?"

Tifa smiled brightly as she sat next to Yuffie on the dark green couch. "One: We are moving into my old home. Two: The three of us wanted to see you two."

"Three?" Yuffie asked, perplexed as she looked around the room. 

"What do yo- Your pregnant?!" She screeched.

Cloud covered his ears. 

"How far along are you? Have you thought of a name? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Uncovering his ears Cloud smiled slightly. "Tif's 2 Months along. No we haven't. It's too early to tell." The leader of AVALANCHE said answering all of the ninja's questions for his wife.

Vincent gave a slight smile though inside he was worried about his companion. "Congratulations." 

"Thanks." Tifa replied, a smile on her face. 

"Yuffie could you help Tifa setup one of those baby party things? She has been babbling about having one." Cloud asked as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"It's baby shower. And I was NOT babbling you inconsiderate jackass." The brown haired woman yelled at her spiky haired husband.

Giggling, Yuffie grabbed Tifa's hand and began pulling her out of the house, "Come on, Tif's. We have so much to do!" the younger woman said as she 'babbled' about decorations, clothes, etc.

Crimson eyes gazed at Mako blue ones as they disappeared under the mans eyelids. 

"So tired, too much babbling…" Cloud muttered loud enough for Tifa to hear as she left.

"JERK!" Tifa yelled as the door slammed shut.

Vincent chuckled dryly and looked at the ground. Feeling eyes upon him, he looked up. "Yes?"

Cloud raised a eyebrow, as he ran a hand through some of his gravity defying spikes. "What's wrong?" 

"Yuffie. We had a argument yesterday. It was my fault, again." Valentine said leaning back in his chair.

"What about?"

Vincent stared at the ceiling for a few seconds then looked back at his friend. "She has been wanting to have a baby. At first I said no; that was 6 months ago. Then yesterday I brought it up again because I just wanted her to be happy. She got angry for some reason, then later Yuffie tells me she never wants to have children." Vincent explained running his hands through his beautiful, dark, sexy-- Hair.

"I don't know. Man, those two are something. Tifa and I used to fight about kids before she got pregnant too. She wanted one, I didn't But then it happened and I don't mind. Sort of exciting." Cloud said shrugging. 

Nodding, Vincent sighed. "…."

Several minutes passed both thinking about their own things as the phone snapped them to reality. Walking over Vincent picked it up.

"What?" He snapped.

"Geez Vinny, it's just me. Sorry I bothered you." Yuffie said a playful voice.

"Sorry. Hello, Yuffie." 

"Anyway, I just called to see if you and Spike wanted to meet Tifa and me for lunch down at the café?" 

"Sure, see you there." 

"Bye."

"Bye."

Vincent sighed and went upstairs, got dressed then headed back downstairs, as Cloud stood and stretched. "We're meeting them at the café by your house." The monotone voice said as they headed out the door.

"Yeah." 

~^~

"So?" Tifa asked her chin resting on her hand as she sipped a cherry lemonade.

"So what?" Yuffie replied looking at her friend in wonder.

"What's on your mind? You seem down today." The brunette asked.

Sighing the should-be Wutai leader played with her straw. "It's Vincent… We had a fight, it was my fault though." Yuffie said as she sipped her drink.

"What was it about?" Tifa asked.

"Well, I asked Vincent 6 months ago or so, if we could have a baby or at least talk about it. He said no. Then yesterday of all days he brought it up! I was really excited, he said that he just wanted me to be happy. So, I asked him if he wanted a baby." Yuffie said angrily at first then sounding sad at the end.

Tifa's eyes widened as she looked at he friend concerned. "What did he say?"

"Well…"

"Huh?" The marital artist asked, confused.

"He said well… Turns out he only wanted to have a baby because he felt guilty about me being sad." Yuffie replied sipping her drink. "But, it doesn't matter now. I've decided I never want to have kids."

Chocolate brown eyes went wide, then soft. "I'm sorry Yuffie." Tifa looked at her friend as she seemed to be more sad now. "Cloud and I fought all the time before I got pregnant. For the same reason too."

"Really?"

"Yep. I wanted one and he didn't… Oh, look here they come. Finally." Tifa said with a laugh, as well as Yuffie.

"Hey girls." Cloud said kissing his wife's cheek as he sat down next to her.

Yuffie smiled at her husband as he sat down next to her. "Hi Vinny." 

"Hello Yuffie." Vincent said with a small smile as he draped his left arm over the back of her chair.

~^~

Four months passed by quickly. Tifa 6 months pregnant. Cloud stressed and tired. 

Vincent opened his eyes, yawning. 'This is the 4th morning she has been sick.' he thought as he heard the sound of Yuffie brushing her teeth after vomiting. "Yuf's we are going to the doctor today whether you want to or not." 

"Fine!" Came the angry voice of the brown haired woman. Shaking his head, black strands of fell into his face as he put on his clothes. 

~^~

'This is taking forever.' Vincent droned as he sat in the waiting rooms uncomfortable wooden chairs beside Yuffie. Waiting for the Doctor to come out and give the results.

"Can't they hurry up? I'm sooo bored!" The energetic woman pouted, stomping her feet. 

A chuckle escaped the doctors lips as he came over to the 'bored' couple. "Sorry for the wait Mr. And Mrs. Valentine. I have the results from the checkup." Dr. Odikowie said.

"Well?" Yuffie asked crossing her arms.

"Congratulations to both of you! Your going to be parents! Mrs. Yuffie is one month pregnant!" Odikowie said with a smile before retreating into his office.

Wide eyed, Yuffie stared at the floor. "I-I'm pregnant?" She said in shock. Looking over to Vincent she bit her lip, he didn't look happy. "V-Vinny?"

Standing up he left not glancing back as he exited the office deep in thought. 'Pregnant?'

Covering her face Yuffie held back tears. 'Why am I sad? He helped! It's not like I got pregnant on my own!' Standing up she walked out following Vincent. Arriving at home she stormed up the steps to their room where he was grabbing a few clothes.

"Where the hell do you think your going?!" Yuffie yelled.

"That's none of your concern." Vincent snapped.

Biting her lip she frowned, the anger building within her, "What do you mean 'none of my concern'? I didn't get pregnant by myself you know! Or maybe that's all I am to you? Just a good lay?" 

"I believe you're the one who said 'I got a birth control shot, so we don't have to worry'." Vincent countered.

"I did!" 

"Then why are you pregnant?!" 

"Are you accusing me of getting pregnant on purpose?!" Yuffie screamed, outraged. At his silence she let her tears fall. "That's all you think of me? You think I would do that?! Why do you fucking think I didn't take up that offer months ago?! Why? Because I wanted you to want to have a baby with me!" Mrs. Valentine screamed running out of the room in tears.

Staring at the door Vincent sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. Looking up he gazed at Yuffie who came back to the doorway. Not looking him in the eye, she twisted the ring off her finger and set it on the dresser by the door. Then quietly walked out; all the while tears flowing down her cheeks. 

Standing he picked up the ring from the dresser. A small tear escaping his eye. One thought running through his head. 'What have I done?' 

____________________________________________________

**~^~TBC~^~ **

_Will Vincent fix his mistake? Will Yuffie ever forgive him? _

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed Chapter One. It's only taken me 2 months to post it, since I just started I last night. Sorry about that, I got caught up in just reading; Hopefully now though, I will have it updated at least once a week probably more knowing I tend to end up writing 5 chapters in a hour... Anyway, I think I might update once a week but, with longer chapters... Haven't decided... This chapter is pretty short though.. There will be some citrus parts, most likely no lemon but, if enough requests I might write one. I am still going to keep it pg-13 as long as I don't do a lemon. So the citrus parts wont be too descriptive no more than what was in this chapter at least... Maybe…. Rating still may increase. _[Haven't decided]_

**Note:** It may seem angsty for a while or during a lot of it but, it will most likely become happier. 

~PLEASE REVIEW~

_________________________________________________________

** CONTACT **

*************

E-Mail: Sorceresfujin@aol.com 

** AOL:** Dark Oblivion 0 

** MSN:** sorceress_rain@hotmail.com 

** ICQ: ** 45285452 

** Mailing List Sign Up: ** sorceresfujin@aol.com 

_[Please say 'Join Mailing List - Forever Yours' In subject line. Don't have to but, a lot easier for me. Or say so in review! Thanks!] _


	3. Forever Yours Chapter Two

_**A/N:** I want to thank marsbar15 and Keebs for editing this chapter for me. _

~^~Sorceress Fujin~^~ 

** -:-Forever Yours-:- **

______________________

__

Chapter Two 

_____________

.

.

.

_________________________________________________________

**_Chapter Two--_**

Tears were flooding down Yuffie's rose red cheeks as she walked down the street towards the Strife's home. Rain pelted her skin as the dark clouds rattled with thunder. She saw the door up ahead and sighed. 'How could he? Does Vincent really think that little of me? I know I'm immature.. I've said that a thousand trillion times. But, to think he actually assumes I would do that! How can I have a relationship-- let alone a marriage with someone who doesn't trust me at all?' Sighing, the ninja walked to the door, knocking softly.

"Hang on!" The feminine voice of her best friend called, followed by a few metal clanks as a pan hit the floor. "Damn it! Ahh, hell.. Cloud clean the kitchen!" Tifa yelled as she walked over to the door. She opened it to find that her favorite materia thief was drenched in water with bloodshot eyes.

Biting pale-trembling lip, light brownish-gray eyes locked onto the dark brown concerned orbs gazing at her, "Can I come in?"

Tifa rushed, pulling her inside. Then she shut the door from the cold wind. "What's wrong, you look terrible!" 

"Thanks." Yuffie replied sarcastically.

Tifa placed a hand on her hip, then the other on her stomach. "That's not what I meant, Yuffie. But really, oh, come into the living room." Tifa said, and motioned for the woman to head into the small room lit by a fireplace. "Cloud bring Yuf's some hot chocolate, oh, me too with extra chocolate!" A grumbling and a sound of another pan falling was her only response as the two woman sat on the couch.

"Now, tell me what's wrong?" Tifa asked, raising a eyebrow as her chocobo headed husband staggered into the room, setting their drinks onto the table before dragging himself back to bed. Laughing lightly she shook her head, Tifa turning back to the ninja.

"I've been sick the last few days," Yuffie started, "so Vincent made me go to the doctor. We waited and waited. Finally the doctor came out with the results." Yuffie paused, taking a sip of her warm drink and pulling a pillow into her lap. "This is really good.. Are you sure Spike made this?" she finished. 

"Yes. Now keep going! Your not sick or anything, are you? It's nothing serious, is it?" Tifa asked, wide-eyed.

"No, don't worry Tif. I'm just pregnant, that's all." Yuffie said as if it was as casual as having milk and cookies. She took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Tifa paused for a moment in thought, trying to think of why Yuffie would look so glum. "…Wait, why are you so sad? I thought you wanted a baby?" Tifa said, trailing off in confusion. 

Yuffie closed her eyes, burying her face into the pillow that was resting on her lap. "He accused me of intentionally getting pregnant! I got the shot a few months ago... Hell, you were there with me!" She broke off with a sob.

Tifa sighed, placing a comforting hand on her back. "You would think that, after being in a coffin for 30 years, someone would gain the patience to think things through..." shaking her head, she continued, "Yuffie... I'm not saying it was right... because it wasn't. You have to remember that Vincent has been known to do some odd and unpredictable things... I mean, he locked himself in a coffin to atone for crimes he never committed!" 

"I know, but I just can't forgive him this time! At least, not right now..." Yuffie replied, gazing at the fire. "He was gonna' leave me. He had a suitcase on the bed and was packing his clothes. We had an argument, but eventually, I just took off my ring and left." The disturbed woman said, finishing her story.

"Oh, Yuffie." Tifa said, sighing. Then she smiled "Your more than welcome to stay here as long as you need to." 

"No thanks. It's not that I wouldn't love too, but I think I'm going to go visit Nanaki. Then the others. It's been a long time since I've seen them." Yuffie said, finishing her drink. 

"I understand. But, you still have to come to the baby shower in a month! At least stay here till morning though, it's too late to be traveling while your pregnant." Tifa said as she wrapped a blanket around the woman. 

Yuffie nodded standing, "Thanks Tifa. I'm sorry I kept you up this late." 

Tifa smiled as she lead Yuffie upstairs. "Don't worry about it. Cloud would've kept me up anyway from his snoring." She giggled as they entered the hallway upstairs the sound of Spike snoring loud enough to hear from the end of the hall. 

"Goodnight Tifa. Thanks again." Yuffie said before entering her guest room and getting into bed.

Tifa sighed when Yuffie shut the door, a million thoughts running through her head as she headed to her own room, where Cloud was sleeping. She walked over to her side of the bed and got into the covers. This entire thing made her angry.

"What's wrong with Yuffie?" Cloud asked, half asleep as his wife got under the covers.

"Your silent friend is an idiot." Tifa deadpanned, the anger that she had showing.

Her husband sat up slightly, rubbing his Mako eyes. "Who? Vincent?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes!" Tifa half whispered and half yelled. "He accused Yuffie of getting herself pregnant on purpose! Can you believe that?" Tifa replied, pulling she covers up to her chin as she snuggled against her husband.

"Y-Yuffie's pregnant?!" 

"Quiet! She's trying to sleep!" Tifa scolded, smacking her husband on the head. "And yes she is, just found out today. Ask in the morning, I'm tired." She said, falling asleep.

~^~

Staring out the window in the darkened, lonely living room, crimson eyes watched as the rain crashed towards the ground. Thunder roared loudly in the nights dark velvet blue sky. 

'How could I be so incompetent? Of course Yuffie would never do that. She loves me, even after I was so inconsiderate when she first asked to have a baby. She still loved me even though I didn't want a child. Even though she truly wanted one.' Vincent thought as he dragged himself to the kitchen table and sat down with a cup of coffee. 

Vincent took a drink of the coffee which was now cold and sighed as he looked at the ring. 'I didn't even buy her this ring. We didn't have the wedding I know Yuffie would have wanted. All she asked for was a baby, well, and Materia. Now she is pregnant, and what is the first thing I do? Accuse her of betraying our trust. Something she instead went way out of the way to keep intact.' Vincent thought rubbing his temple. "I'm was inconsiderate."

~^~

Dawn came all too quickly for Yuffie. She groaned as she covered her eyes from the rays of the sun.

"At least I don't feel sick this morning." 'Remind me not to say that again.' She thought as she rushed into the bathroom for her morning upchuck. 'Ugh... Tifa's so lucky she didn't get morning sickness.' Splashing water on her face, Yuffie brushed her teeth before pulling on her clothes. 

"Hmm, better leave a note for Tifa..." Yuffie grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something on the paper. Then she slid the note under Cloud and Tifa's bedroom door. She giggled when she reached into their closet and grabbed two Materia. Fire and Ice. They were master. 

Yuffie grabbed an old coat that had been hers then walked out of the lovely abode. 'Hmm, where to go first?' 

She walked for some time, maybe a few minutes. Yuffie really wasn't sure because she was tired still. She entered the cars dealership, not really wanting to walk all the way to Rocket Town, Coral, or Cosmo Canyon even. A long walk was not something that the ninja was really up to, simply because she was pregnant and she didn't have her Conformer. She didn't feel like walking all the way to her house just to get the Conformer either, in fear of having to deal with Vincent and maybe getting in some sort of argument.

'Guess I'll go visit Barret. I haven't got to see Marlene in sooo loooong!' With new energy she started the car and took off.

~^~

Groaning Vincent forced his eyes open as he looked around trying to figure out where he was. "Oh yeah, the table." Standing up he walked over to the kitchen pouring another cup of coffee. Drinking it quickly, he then headed out of the house. Destination; Strife's.

Yawning, he glanced at the watch that as attached to his wrist that Yuffie had gotten him as a gag gift for always being late. Two P.M. A sigh escaped Vincent's pale red lips before knocking on the door.

Opening the door Tifa frowned and shut the door in his face just as Cloud was coming down the steps. Walking over the blond opened the door for his idiotic friend. 

Vincent brushed his hair from his face, "Hello Cloud."

"Vincent. Come on let's mosey over there and talk." The spiky haired fellow, said pointing to the well, receiving a raised eyebrow and a sigh from the kitchen. "What?" Cloud asked as Vincent began walking over to the well.

"I am assuming Yuffie here at your residence?" The black haired man asked as he sat on a barrel.

"She came by last night, left this morning before we woke up. Why do you care?" Cloud asked bluntly, raising a golden brow.

"Of course I care!" Vincent snapped angrily.

"Apparently you don't. If you did you would have never accused her of purposely getting pregnant. Yuffie would never do that, even I know that and I'm not married to her!" Cloud stated in a matter of fact 'better get this through your thick skull' way.

Vincent looked at the ground, "I wasn't thinking.."

"Damn straight you weren't thinking. Now you've probably wrecked your relationship completely." He deadpanned and paused. "Trust me, she wasn't happy when she came by last night. Your not getting out of this one easily." Cloud said, finally saying something that sounded logical.

"….."

"Answer me this, do you want this baby?" Cloud asked, interrupting Vincent before he could say something. "I am not asking you if you want it so she will be happy, or any of that crap. I'm askin' if you want this baby."

Vincent looked up at Cloud with his red eyes, and nodded. "Yes, I believe I do."

"Then what the hell you waiting for? Find her, and tell her that." Cloud said, turning and heading back into his house leaving the bewildered crimson eyed man to think. 

~^~

Yuffie looked up as she saw the faint lights of North Coral. 'I hope Barret doesn't mind me stopping by..' The ninja thought as she ran towards the city, arriving minutes later she walked along soon coming towards a small house with two floors.

"Aunt Yuffie!!" A small girl wearing a pink dress screamed rushing out the door and jumping up into the woman's arms. "Aunt Yuffie! Wanna come play with me?! I got this super cool doll… and.."

"Brat?" A large man asked coming out of the house. 

"Hey Marshmallow." Yuffie smirked, remembering him in a sailor costume. "How ya' doing?" 

"Real cute. Your never gonna' let me live that down are ya?" Barret asked, ruffling Marlene's hair. "I'm alright. Hey Marlene, why don't you go play in the backyard?" 

The child pouted for a bit, then nodded and ran to the backyard. Barret turned to Yuffie and he raised a eyebrow, "What brings you here? Vincent come with you?" Barret asked only to be glared at. 

A low growl emitted from her lips, "Why would that jackass be with me?!" Yuffie snapped grumbling as she looked at the ground.

Putting his hands in front of him in defense, "Damn, I was just asking girl. Don't have to get bitchy about it. Well?" Barret asked crossing his arm and gunarm.

"Well what?"

"Why are you here? Don't get me wrong I'm happy to see ya but, it ain't often you come out here." 

"The jerk doesn't trust me." Yuffie said matter-of-factly.

Barret looked at her skeptically, "How do ya' figure?" 

Sighing, the ninja kicked a rock mumbling under her breath. "GotmepregnantandsaidIdiditonpurpose."

Wide-eyed the dark skinned man looked at the woman, "Whoa-whoa what did ya' say?" Barret asked leaning closer to hear.

After explaining the situation to him over a cup of tea Yuffie sighed. "Could I go take a nap? I'm really tired."

"Yeah, third door on the left." The dark skinned man said, pointing to the hall.

~^~

It had been two and a half months. It was the same thing everyday. Wake up, eat, shower, play with Marlene, sob, make lunch, talk to Barret, fight with Barret, sob, make dinner, bed. Today was different though, Tifa was eight and a half months pregnant and the baby shower was going to be at three P.M. Everyone was going to be there. Cloud, Nanaki, Cait Sith and Reeve, Cid, Shera, Barret and …Vincent.

"What am I supposed to do? I have to go to Tifa's baby shower but, how can I face Vincent?" Yuffie sighed as she walked Marlene over to the babysitters house next door. Dropping the girl off, she opened the passengers door to the cab as Barret climbed in the opposite side beside her.

"It's gonna' be alright, Yuffie." He comforted.

~^~

Tifa glanced at the clock and sighed. Everyone was there except Yuffie and Barret. She looked up and outside the window of the living room. Then she saw, and heard, Yuffie yelling at the cab driver. He drove off quickly, not wanting to be yelled at any longer. 

Her eyes widened when she saw three people. Barret, Yuffie, and …Arlokan Winters? "Cloud!"

The spiky haired man ran over and his eyes widened when he saw the three outside. Barret walked in, being immediately pummeled by Cait Sith. Arlokan Winters, the man that Yuffie's father had originally picked to marry Yuffie years ago had an arm wrapped around her shoulders as they walked up to the house.

"This isn't good." Cloud said, rushing over to Vincent who stood in a corner with his arms crossed. "Hey Vince, why don't we go on outside um, and get some…"

"Why the hell is he here with her?!" Vincent yelled to Cloud as he saw Arlokan and Yuffie enter.

"I don't know, Vince calm down." Cloud said as Vincent made his way over. 

"Why the hell are you here?!" Vincent Valentine asked the man who took his arm down from Yuffie's shoulders. 

"I'm Yuffie's date." he replied smoothly.

"No you're an asshole who wouldn't leave the cab." The ninja said, hitting the man in the gut. "And you!" Yuffie said turning to Vincent. "It's none of your business who I'm here with! So back off!"

Vincent was staring at Yuffie, her stomach particularly. She was showing, well, she was three and half months pregnant. But she was very beautiful, as if she was meant to be a mother. The sound of Tifa yelling snapped him from his thoughts.

"Both of you! Stop this immediately." The eight and half month pregnant woman shouted.

Handing a gift to Tifa, Yuffie headed to the door. "I'm sorry Tif, I just can't stay. I have a …doctors appointment… Um, I will come by later." With that said, calling another cab and leaving.

The day went on without Yuffie. Barret was now back home, sighing as he saw Yuffie sitting at the table. "Was I wrong to get angry with him?" Yuffie asked suddenly.

Angry, Barret shook his head, "No, probably shouldn't have left but, I would be angry too I guess."

"Gawd, why does everything have to be so difficult?!" Yuffie whined.

"I don-" Barret startled, as the phone began ringing. He picked up the one. "Yeah?"

"It's Vincent, is Yuffie there?" The monotone voice said, slight worry evident.

"Yeah the brats here."

Yuffie glared and threw a apple from a basket on the table at him. 

"May I speak with her?" 

"Hang on," Barret looked over at Yuffie who crossed he arms. 

"I don't want to talk to ..him." 

"Barret?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you ask her if she could meet me at gold saucer tomorrow at seven P.M?"

"Yuffie, he wants to know if you'll meet him at Gold Saucer tomorrow at seven P.M?"

"I don't know.."

"Please?"

"Please? Arg, this is getting annoying either talk to him or go with him tomorrow!" Barret repeated, then ordered annoyed at playing messenger.

"Fine!" Yuffie said angrily.

"Fine, bye Vincent." Barret said as Vincent hung up.

Barret looked to Yuffie who sat at the table with her head in her hands. "Cheer up. He obviously cares about you, or he wouldn't keep trying."

~^~

Vincent bit his lip as he entered an old jewelry store, looking around through the cases he spotted what he was looking for. Purchasing an item, the ex-Turk paid for it and left. Next destination: Gold Saucer. 

____________________________________________________

**~^~TBC~^~ **

_Will Yuffie show up? What does Vincent have planned? _

**A/N:** I know its short but, I was in a hurry. If anything doesn't make sense, its because I was tired when writing this, ad am right now too… Anyway, …. 

~PLEASE REVIEW~

_________________________________________________________

** CONTACT **

*************

E-Mail: Sorceresfujin@aol.com 

** AOL:** Dark Oblivion 0 

** MSN:** sorceress_rain@hotmail.com 

** ICQ: ** 45285452 

** Mailing List Sign Up: ** sorceresfujin@aol.com 

_[Please say 'Join Mailing List - Forever Yours' In subject line. Don't have to but, a lot easier for me. Or say so in review! Thanks!] _


	4. Forever Yours Chapter Three

**_A/N:_** I want to thank marsbar15 and Keebs for editing this for me. 

~^~Sorceress Fujin~^~ 

**-:-Forever Yours-:- **

______________________

Chapter Three 

_____________

.

.

.

_________________________________________________________

**Chapter Three--**

The tall, crimison eyed man waited patiently at the entrance to Gold Saucer. His raven hair was tied back in a ponytail, while his clothes stayed the same except clean, and new. The lights and cheerful sounds on the inside somewhat causing a ache to his heart. 

'Reminds me of Yuffie.' Vincent thought, brushing back a few loose strands of silky black hair that had got loose from its capture. 'Will she show? I wonder.' 

~*~ 

Yuffie looked at the clock, 7:15pm. 'Should I even bother going? I don't want to see, that-that un-believable gorgeous creep! Ahh! No, no, no, un-believable, egotistical, monster!' Her mind yelled then paused as she slumped onto her bed. 'Who am I kidding?! I love that jerk.' Defeated the pregnant ninja jumped off the bed, opening the closet to look for a good enough dress to where. 'Vincent. This better be good.' Was her last thought as she jumped into the shower after laying a mid-thigh length, silky white with black and red flowers coming up the side dress on the bed.

Chuckling Barret looked to Marlene who was seeming kind of sad. "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

Big brown eyes looked up at her father."Does this mean Aunt Yuffie is going to leave us now? I don't want her to go." Marlene pouted.

"It'll be alright, I'm sure you'll be able to visit her. Not to mention that brat will come around here every once in a while. So don't worry." Barret said, laughing at the angry look on his daughter's face when he called her 'Aunt' a brat. 

~*~ 

10:28:58P.M; 10:28:59P.M-- 

Vincent sighed as he once again watched the seconds tick by. 'She isn't coming…' As if on cue crimsion eyes stared at a pair of black knee-high boots, blinking unsure of who it was continued to look up. He was wide-eyed as he saw who the woman was. "Yuffie!" He practically yelled, standing up and smiling at her. 

"Sorry, I'm late. Gawd, the traffic- Okay, okay, I was deciding on whether I should even come." Yuffie said in one breath as she looked at him. 

"I'm glad you decided too. Shall we head in?" Vincent asked, being the gentleman he 'could' be, he held out his arm for her. Taking the arm Yuffie smiled.

'This isn't too bad…'

"Where are we going first?" The ninja asked, a gleam of excitement in her gray eyes.

"How about dinner first? Then we can go to the arcade for a while." Vincent said, smiling as his wife's face lit up.

Yuffie smiled, and began tugging Vincent to hurry up. "Come on, come on! I'm soooo, Hungry!"

The hours passed quickly nearly one in the morning Vincent led his wife to the new over-the-park ride. Flying Chocobo. Sitting down across from the burgundy-brown haired woman he smiled softly. "Yuffie?"

Blue-gray eyes sparkled brightly as she turned to him, "Hmm?"

"There is two things I want to say." 

"What?" 

"I am deeply sorry for how I have acted, it was unfair to you. And…" He paused to glance to the fireworks that rose to the sky lighting off enormous flashes of lights of blue, green, purple, orange, and pink. 

Facing the ninja again he took out a small square box from his jacket handing it to her. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me Mrs. Yuffie?"

A dark blush found its way to her cheeks as she titled her head. "We already are married, silly!"

"I know but, it wasn't exactly ….happy for lack of a better word, at the time. I want you to be happy. For that will make me very happy as well." 

With a squeal Yuffie wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his firmly then slowly deepened it; licking his lips the ninja slipped her tongue into his warm mouth, massaging his tongue with hers. Reluctantly they pulled away as the ride was nearing the end. With a smile Vincent opened the small lavender box sliding the ring onto her old one so they latched together. Now a small diamond in the middle with bluish-green materia mixed with small diamonds surrounding it on a silver band.

"Let's get a room at the ghost hotel alright? I have something to give you as well." Yuffie beamed with a hint of seduction in her voice as the materia thief licked her lips.

Now it was the 'vampires' turn to blush crimson as the station manager merely grinned opening the door for them, as the young woman dragged the man in black towards the hotel.

____________________________________________________

~^~TBC~^~ 

Will Yuffie show up? What does Vincent have planned? 

**A/N:** I know its short but I wanted to get something posted. I haven't really been into writing this story lately and I hate writing chapters unless I'm into it. They turn out bad. Hopefully chapter four will be out soon and much longer. Sorry for the wait Also, its time to decide whether you want a lemon next chapter and I just might put one. 

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**

_________________________________________________________

**CONTACT **

*************

E-Mail: Oblivion0000@attbi.com 

**AOL:** Lucia SF Almasy 

**MSN:** sorceressfujin@hotmail.com 

**ICQ:** 45285452 


	5. Forever Yours Chapter Four

**_A/N:_** Lemon! You are warned, there is a sex/love scene below. Not a pointless lemon! Anyway, this is the last chapter! I repeat LAST CHAPTER, epilogue included! [Note: The whole thing is NOT a lemon just a lot of it... hehe] 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Four**

___________

Yuffie grinned mischievously as she gazed at herself in the mirror of the quite large white and ivory bathroom. She wore nothing more than white panties, with a satin white bra; her small breasts fitting tightly into its silky cups. "You look so hot!" The ninja murmured as she then ran a comb through her dark brown hair. Looking to her stomach a small smile graced her pink lips, as a pale hand ran over the pregnant belly. Snapping from the thoughts she ran the comb through her hair one more time before exiting the bathroom and into the darkened hotel room, lit only by a small lamp on the nightstand. 

Dark red eyes snapped up as he sat on the edge of the bed in a daydream, Vincent's breath caught in his throat from the beautiful woman standing several feet in front of him, her pregnant stomach showing greatly. "Yuf's you look.."

Before he could utter another word she had placed a finger onto his lips, silencing any further words. With her small grin she turned and walked to the small bar located beneath the T.V. Pulling out a small glass, she took several ice cubes from the tray inside, and dropped them in the glass. Shutting the small bar she stood and walked over, the grin never fading as she set the glass on the night stand. 

A shiver passed through his body at the erotic thought of what his wife/fiancé had planned. Slowly he stood, unbuckling his cape and setting it on the chair as he continued to walk towards her. There they stood brownish gray eyes meeting red, time stopped. It seemed like hours that they stood staring at one another in such a deep way. 

Vincent made the first move as he ran his fingers across her smooth pale cheek. Cupping her cheek he lowered his lips to hers, letting his wall down he let all his emotions dive into the kiss. Devotion, lust, pain, want, need, caring, silence, past deeds, regret, and most of all pure untainted love. Slowly he parted her lips with his as his tongue ran across them slowly before sliding into her hot wet mouth, massaging her tongue with his, his heart beating faster as her hands looped around his neck. Just the feel of her skin against his was enough. His own arm and claw wrapped around her waist gently, as he deepened the kiss. Slowly and reluctantly the ninja pulled away from the kiss opening her eyes slowly. Softly she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him gently onto the cream colored sheets. Giving a small smile Yuffie stepped in front of him slowly unbuttoning his black as the night shirt, and sliding her hands underneath, up his chest and over his shoulders, as she pulled the garment off, letting it crumble onto the floor.

Vincent reached his hands out to pull her closer but she slapped then gently and shook her head. Grinning again she unbuttoned his pants and slid them off, then discarded his black boxer-briefs as well. 'Naked and at my mercy!' Yuffie thought as she grinned mischievously the look she got when she saw a mastered materia in arms reach.

Red eyes widened slightly, not sure whether the look on her face was a good thing or not. Smirking a small grin of his own he gently took her lips and pulled her onto the bed so she was laying on her back underneath him. Also being extremely careful of the baby within her as he did so. 

Yuffie frowned and playfully hit his chest as she kissed him deeply, as her hands tugged the his ponytail holder so the hair went down and tickled her shoulders. Quickly she pushed him onto his back and took his lower lip between her lips, sucking on it lightly before sitting up and reaching her fingers in for a small ice cube. Straddling his waist she placed the ice-cube between her teeth and slid lowered her lips to his neck, running the cold, wet ice along his neck to his collarbone. 

Vincent groaned as he clenched his jaw, the ice was freezing, and the feel of her velvety hands running down his chest, as she maneuvered the small frozen liquid down his chest... With one hand she grabbed another piece of ice as the one she had been using had pretty much melted. Licking her lips she then placed the new ice cube between her lips like before then lowered herself so she was kneeling between his legs. Smirking up at his wide eyed expression. Before he could protest she lowered the ice cube onto his hardening length running it from the base of the underside to his head slowly. Yuffie grinned as much as she could as she felt the cold shiver run through him once again. Sliding it down again she let it swirl around the head, then let the ice lightly graze his balls as she then sat up licking her lips as she swallowed the now miniature ice cube. Looking to 'her' Vincent she gaze a reassuring smile as she grabbed his member gently within her small hand and closed her eyes as she lowered her hot open mouth onto it.

Vincent's breath became heavier, as he clenched his jaw even tighter then before his eyes shut tight in pleasure of his lovers lips around him. Taking in a breath of air he grabbed the sheets beside him in his hands.

Continuing on Yuffie stroke his member as her lips went further down, sucking harder and faster with each passing minute. Her tongue swirling around, and tasting every inch, as if it were her very last lollypop. Feeling him becoming closer to his release she stopped and crawled up over him, smiling.

Vincent's eyes opened slowly as the feeling of release came closure then was denied. There she was looking into his face, smiling. Hesitantly he unclenched his hand from the bed sheet and brought it to her cheek, stoking it softly as he lowered her onto her back ready to give her the same pleasure she had given him.

Yuffie grabbed his arm and shook her head, "I need you... Now." She whispered her voice barely audible.

With no argument he lowered his lips to hers, passionately as she again wrapped her arms around him, rubbing the back of his neck with her fingers as he then slowly slid into her tight passage. 

It continued on as they picked up speed, as they're needed releases came closer and closer. Beads of sweat glided down Vincent's forehead, and his back as well as his wife's chest, and face. Yuffie was first to scream as her orgasm crashed through every inch of her body, sending waves of pleasure through her. Vincent thrusted into her several more times holding back.

Unable to control herself the woman screamed once again as another mind-numbing orgasm quaked through her small body, "I love you!"

That was the words then sent Valentine over the edge as he thrusted into her once last time before releasing his seed within her. "I love you too!" He yelled with it as he held him self above her, breathing heavily as his orgasm as well rode through his body.

Yuffie gazed up with half-lidded eyes as she pulled him beside her, pulling the sheets over them. "I love you Vincent. Even if you are a jerk sometimes." 

Vincent slightly blushed, as he pulled her close to him, smelling her cherry scented hair. "I love you too Yuffie. I'll love you for eternity, and longer." He whispered as he gently stroked her hair, leaning over and turning off the light. 

"Waaaaaaaaaake up, Paaapaaaa! It's Luuuuuuuuuuuuunch time!!" A little girl yelled into her fathers ear as she stood beside the chair that he sat upon at a small oak desk. Red eyes snapped open, rubbing his ears and frowning at his daughter, only to have her pout. Letting a smile fade over his frown, Vincent kissed his five year old daughters forehead. "What were you saying, Silver?" He asked, rubbing his ears once again as he tried to get the ringing out of them.

The girl grinned mischievously, not unlike her mothers, as she twirled a strand of her long midnight black hair in her fingers. Two light brownish-red eyes gazing up at her Father. "Well, Mama sent me up here to get you. Aunt Tifa, Uncle Cloud and Aries are coming over in a hour..." 

"Anything else?" Vincent asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Well....."

"Silver." He said sternly. "What else?"

"Mama kinda said if your not down at the kitchen table in 3," Silver held up three fingers, "Seconds she was going to get the titanium frying pan out..."

Red eyes widened in sheer terror, ever since Tifa had told Yuffie about a good way to get someone to do something was to hit them over the head with a frying pan he had continuously had a headache. Apparently two pregnant woman should never be aloud to talk to one another when they are both having severe cramps, when angry at their husbands. 

Shaking his head he looked to his daughter, then picked her up putting her over his shoulder as he exited the room and down the staircase towards the kitchen.

Silver giggled and ran to her Mother after her Father had let her down. "Mama, mama!"

"Hmm?" Yuffie asked as she turned around, her full pregnant stomach showing. 

"When are Auntie, Uncle Spiky and Aries going to be here?! Aries promised to spar with me!" Silver said excited.

Vincent sat down about to eat as the eerie sounding doorbell rang. About to put the fork in his mouth, full of eggs. His wife glared at him, "Go get the door."

"But.."

"Now!" Yuffie yelled, sternly then smiled at her daughter as he headily got up and opened the door for their visitors. Cloud, Tifa and Aries, a almost 6 year old girl with long braided blondish-brown hair in the front and spiked up in the back. 

Before anyone could see Aries had tackled Silver, then she had pinned the dirty-blond haired girl to the floor after they rolled around several times trying to gain control, sticking her tongue out. "I win!!!" Silver shouted and then bit her lip at the frustrated looks of her and Aries parents. 

"Not in the house! Both of you go in the backyard if your going to fight." Yuffie scolded as she waved her trusty frying pan, as the kids darted out of the house, "And don't hurt each other too much!!" She added then turned to her friends, and husband smiling innocently. "Hey guys!" Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent all sweat dropped before continuing on to the kitchen.

"I will be right back, I left something out upstairs." Vincent said, excusing himself for a moment as he walked upstairs to his study. Looking at the journal sitting on the desk he smiled softly as he read the last few words about that night in the Gold Saucer. He had just found the book having had lost it several years ago. With only one blank page left he wrote "Forever Yours." Taking the book he closed it, letting the name Yuffie Valentine on the front show as he set it onto his wife's pillow before heading downstairs...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Epilogue**

"One more push!" The doctor yelled, as the other nurses cleaned up the first baby boy. Yuffie screamed again as she tightened her grip around her husbands hand. "I am going to get a very large frying pan when we get home! You remember that next time, Vincent Valentine!"

Then it was over, the baby cried as they then cleaned his up. The doctor smiled then left the room, as the nurses gently placed one baby boy in the Mothers arms, and the other in the Fathers. "Congratulations." The nurse said before leaving the room, letting the load of waiting impatiently friends, and Daughter enter.

Silver giggled and ran up looking at her two new brothers. The first, in her Mothers arms, with thick Brownish-black hair, and the one in her Fathers arms with dark brown hair. "Did you name them?!? Did ya'? Come on did ya', did ya'!?" She asked jumping up and down.

Vincent smirked, at his daughter then nodded, "Blade, and Vicious." His gaze turning to give a small smile to his tired wife, as he stroked her shoulder lightly with his thumb while holding the baby. 

And that's how it went. Whether it will last forever, is something only time can tell. But, for now they will enjoy the happiness, and love they feel for one another. Forever Yours.

**-THE END-**


End file.
